megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid
Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid, known in Japan as , is a small Pseudoroid from the Mega Man ZX series based on a hedgehog. Appearance Hedgeshock's body is based on a hedgehog. She has a small body with details in brown and orange, as well as cyan lights. She has a number of metallic spikes on her head and back, while her arms and feet have the appearance of electric plugs. She is found in high-power generator coils, as she was originally designed to serve as an emergency power supply at key installations. She is equipped with a powerful electric-generating coil and her hands and feet have the shape of sockets. By reducing her size, she can squeeze into small places.Secret Disk No. B 11 (Hedgeshock) - Mega Man ZX Advent She is fought at the Mysterious Lab. Hedgeshock has a hyperactive personality and tends to talk very fast, making puns involving shock and electricity. However, she is also completely loyal to "Mr. Albert" and considers his orders absolute. History Hedgeshock was ordered by Master Albert to stand guard in the Mysterious Lab. She protects the room with the capsule that once contained "DAN-000", but she is confronted and defeated by the Mega Man Model A, who copies her DNA with the A-Trans. She is revived in a new body for the final battle in Ouroboros, but she is again defeated. Power and Abilities Hedgeshock runs around constantly in a room with several platforms. Aside from rolling and using electric attacks, she can occasionally flood the room and summon New Rattraps to aid her in battle. When playing as Hedgeshock with Biometal Model A, the only abilities that Grey and Ashe lack are based on her battle arena: summoning a New Rattrap and filling part of the room with water. The player can still use her spark attacks and rolling dash (both with extended spines and without) to damage enemies. * Rolling Dash: Hedgeshock curls up her body and rolls with her spikes retracted. * Rolling Spike: Hedgeshock curls up her body and rolls around the room with her spikes out. * Plug Shot: Hedgeshock fires a few electric bullets from her hand. * Spark Ball: Hedgeshock clams her hands together and fires sparks in all directions. She can do it in the ground and in the air. * "Summon": Hedgeshock calls upon a number of New Rattraps that occupy the room for a few seconds before exploding. Defeating Hedgeshock under specific conditions will award the player with Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. Collecting all 24 medals in the game will unlock Model a. * Gold: Defeat Hedgeshock using only the regular Human/Reploid form (cannot switch to any other form, even to dodge). * Silver: Finish Hedgeshock by knocking one of the New Rattraps into her. * Bronze: Defeat Hedgeshock with Chronoforce (A-Trans). Notes and Trivia * The name "Erinaceroid" refers to the Erinaceidae family of the Erinaceomorpha order. It contains the subfamily Erinaceinae which the hedgehogs belong to. * Hedgeshock's rolling attacks are similar to those used by Sonic the Hedgehog, another video game character based on the same animal. * Hedgeshock is the only Pseudoroid that requires the player to use the regular human/Reploid form to gain a medal. * Due to her voice, some people tend to mistake Hedgeshock for a male Pseudoroid, as she sounds like a male hyperactive child. References Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Elec bosses Category:Female Pseudoroids Category:Mammal design Category:Playable Characters